1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering system, and more specifically to a vehicle steering system intended to dispose a vehicle steering mechanism efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a construction of a motorcycle steering system wherein a mechanism for improving the maneuverability of a handlebar is incorporated into a head pipe portion supporting the steering system at the front end of a vehicle body.
Patent document 1 (JP-A 2004-90716) generally discusses a steering system wherein a magnetic steering damper requiring no hydraulic fluid is incorporated into the steering system in such a manner that the steering damper surrounds the steering system.
As a mechanism for improving the maneuverability of a handlebar, a variable ratio steering mechanism and a power assist mechanism are known, for example. However, since these mechanisms tend to become more complicated in structure and occupy larger space to install than the steering damper as described above, it may be necessary to devise an installing method different from that as generally discussed in Patent document 1.